


Taxi Up

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [40]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek Nurse is Extra TM, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Staying home, sitting still, and waiting patiently were never options. Nursey's been Extra TM the whole time.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Taxi Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from an anonymous request for "W: Waiting impatiently for something" from [this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/187583718365/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write).

Normally, Nursey would deal with impatience by distracting himself. He’d play games on his phone. He’d read a book. He’d send memes to Frog chat and bug Dex until Dex responded. 

But he couldn’t really do that now. He had to just wait it out. It was horrible. 

Well, he could do those things, but he’d risk getting too wrapped up in things and not finish getting ready, or he’d be too distracted with anticipation, or it would just not do anything for the anticipatory energy bouncing through his body.

The waiting would never end. It was taking forever. It was ages. Time was a cruel, cruel mistress who came for them all, but mostly to drag Nursey’s life out so that centuries passed in the span of a second and everything was excruciatingly long and boring.

On the other hand, the fasten seatbelt sign wasn’t on and it’s not like there was anyone around to judge him or be annoyed. 

The center aisle was wider than commercial, so he had plenty of room to sway his body side to side, then alternate undulating his arms up and down before bouncing on the balls of his feet. He kept the bouncing to a rhythm as he kicked, and swayed and wiggled and undulated and swung his hands and head around. As he shimmied and shook and pouted and got low then raised it back up. As he gyrated and hip thrust at one of the seats and as he slowly dragged his fingers over his open mouth, pulling at his lips. 

The intercom clicked on and the captain’s voice rang out as Nursey startled and fell over, crashing against the nearest seat. “We are approaching our gate now, Mr Nurse. Have a wonderful trip.”

It wasn’t really a gate. Not like commercial flights got. There wasn’t going to be a tunnel that came out and connected to the fuselage for him to walk down. There wouldn’t be a long trip through the airport to get past security. Instead, the flight attendant helped him up and gave him a bandage for where he’d managed to scrape some skin off when he fell, then helped him gather his things into his bag. The rest of his luggage would be offloaded by someone else, but he’d had a few things with him, and he needed to take those out himself. 

Stepping out of the canned air of the plane and onto the top of the stairs was nice. He took a deep breath in, then shivered slightly. He should have worn something heavier, but it was fine. 

It was fine because at the bottom of the stairs, his face in the familiar confused scrunch, was Dex. 

“Yo! Poindexter! I made it!”

He paid extra attention to the stairs so that he didn’t fall down them. He’d done that before, fallen down stairs while distracted by Dex being nearby, and he already had one new bandage. He needed to look chill and suave for Dex, so he was careful until he hit the tarmac and could fling himself at Dex. 

Dex, for his part, immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in and filling him with warmth. “When you said you were going to fly up, this isn’t what I imagined.”

“Quicker. Got to see you quicker.” He shivered again as he fell into step beside Dex.

As he expected, Dex immediately shrugged out of his flannel to hand over to Nursey. “It was just as chilly in New York when you left, why didn’t you wear a sweater or something?”

Nursey decided that question wasn’t worthy of a response as he pulled the flannel around himself with a satisfied hum and took a long sniff of the Dex smell on the collar.


End file.
